All those chandeliers of hope
by Turningsun
Summary: Sorrise furbo. "Avanti, Ronnino, smettila di fingere. Hai una cotta per Hermione e non le hai chiesto in tempo di andare al Ballo con lei!" Le orecchie di Ron diventarono immediatamente rosse e lo sguardo cadde sulle caramelle sparse davanti a loro. "Non ho una cotta per lei! Sei impazzito!"


*** All those chandeliers of hope ***

**_Christmas night, another fight _****  
****_Tears we cried a flood _****  
****_Got all kinds of poison in _****  
****_Poison in my blood _**

La notte del 24 dicembre, la vigilia di natale, era più magica di tutte: la notte in cui tutto può accadere. Quest'anno, però, questa frase ha assunto un'accezione negativa per tutto il Mondo Magico: nessuno sapeva se il giorno dopo sarebbe stato ancora in grado di incontrare i propri amici, i propri cari o, peggio ancora, di vivere.  
Ogni giorno in cui si rimaneva vivi era un giorno in meno strappato alla morte per mano dei Mangiamorte.  
E nemmeno la Tana era immune a quest'aria pesante.  
Tutti si aggiravano per casa in silenzio, guardando a terra e spalle basse.  
Fred guardò la madre che se ne stava in cucina a preparare il cenone di Natale: con la bacchetta aveva incantato un paio di mestoli, che giravano il contenuto delle pentole, e un coltello, che tagliava con precisione le patate.  
Di sicuro, il padre se ne stava seduto nel capanno ad armeggiare con radio e fili, anche se badava poco a qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse tra le mani.  
Ginny non era potuta tornare a casa a causa dei disagi che stavano colpendo la scuola. Almeno, era questo che aveva raccontato ai genitori nella lettera che aveva spedito una settimana prima. La verità era che non voleva mostrargli i lividi causati dalle punizioni dei Carrow né abbandonare l'Esercito di Silente, ma questo nessuno doveva saperlo.  
Fred sistemò le quattro forchette sulla tavola, ciascuna accanto ad un coltello e un cucchiaio che accompagnavano il piatto piano e il piatto cupo. In silenzio, andò a prendere i bicchieri e li pose ai posti assegnati comunemente.  
Spostò lo sguardo sul fratello che aiutava la madre con il tacchino nel forno. "Sembra proprio morto!" scherzò.  
"Non dire così, George!" ribatté subito la madre, stizzita.  
"Scusa…" borbottò di rimando, sospirando.  
Da quando Ron, Harry ed Hermione se n'erano andati durante il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur, vedeva la madre sempre pensierosa e nervosa. Lei cercava di nasconderlo, ma gli occhi mostravano più di quanto lei volesse far credere e Fred lo capiva. Anzi, aveva visto sua madre ancora più abbattuta dopo la lettera di Ginny: l'aveva letta e rimessa nella busta per poi andare nella stanza della figlia e sistemare tutto, ancora.

La cena procedette silenziosa, con pochi "Grazie" e "È buono" ad accompagnare ogni portata. La casa era così silenziosa che Fred potè sentire le campane del villaggio vicino suonare a festa.  
I babbani ora andavano a messa, per festeggiare un certo bambino nato proprio quella notte.  
E Ginny? Chissà cosa stava facendo lei. Non sapeva se non se la stavano passando bene, ma la preoccupazione era comunque alta: era la piccola di casa.  
E Ron? Dove poteva essere? Erano mesi che non si avevano notizie di loro. L'unica cosa certa era che i Mangiamorte non li avevano presi e che erano vivi. Almeno, lo sperava…  
"Chissà Ron dove sarà ora…" disse guardando fuori dalla finestra. Non sembrava nemmeno Natale senza neve in giardino, senza le voci che scaldavano la casa, senza le luci che coloravano l'esterno della Tana.  
"Spero stia bene." rispose George guardando il buco nella tovaglia.  
"Potevano evitare di andarsene!" ribatté Molly, prendendo tutti di sorpresa.  
Un moto di rabbia strinse lo stomaco di Fred. "Sta aiutando il Mondo Magico!"  
"Oh, certo! Facendosi uccidere da un Mangiamorte o morendo di fame! Sono ragazzi di vent'anni!"  
Sua madre aveva gli occhi velati dalle lacrime e il viso paonazzo, ma la sua voce era carica di dolore e rabbia. Probabilmente repressa per tutto questo tempo.  
Ma per Fred non era una scusante. "Anche i genitori di Harry erano giovani quando affrontarono Tu-sai-chi!"  
"Questa non è una giustificazione! È troppo piccolo!"  
"Ron è cresciuto, mamma! Ha fatto una scelta coraggiosa, degna di ogni Grifondoro. Degna di ogni Weasley!" Si alzò dalla sedia e prese il suo giacchetto. "Me ne vado al villaggio." Era pericoloso, ma non poteva restare lì dentro per più di cinque secondi.  
Era la notte di Natale.  
Non avrebbero dovuto litigare. Ma al mondo non avrebbe dovuto esserci nemmeno tutto quel male.  
Individuò la piccola chiesa di Ottery St Catchpole e si Smaterializzò.

"Non sembra nemmeno Natale senza la neve, eh?"  
Fred si voltò e trovò il gemello sorridergli tristemente. "Fortuna che ci sono le luci natalizie a dare un po' di atmosfera…"  
Restarono qualche minuto in silenzio a guardare i babbani, che giravano per la cittadina, e ad ascoltare le canzoni provenienti dalla piccola chiesa.  
"Ti ricordi quando Ron volle a tutti i costi venire qui ad ascoltare i canti di Natale?" chiese Fred ricordando quel bambino con il maglione viola melanzana e due occhi blu speranzosi.  
"Bill dovette portarselo dietro e disdire l'appuntamento con la sua ragazza!" rise piano George mentre si sfregava le mani per scaldarle.  
"Sempre il solito guasta feste!" Fred scosse la testa, ridendo. "Come al Ballo del Ceppo. Solo lui poteva fare tanto casino!"  
Fred si ricordava perfettamente gli sguardi che Ron rivolgeva ad Hermione quando non lo guardava e del discorso che aveva tentato di fare con lui.

_"Allora, per quanto terrai quella faccia truce?" chiese Fred sedendosi accanto a lui._  
_Ron sobbalzò dallo spavento: non l'aveva sentito arrivare, evidentemente. "Che vuoi Fred?"_  
_"Vorrei solo sapere perché te la prendi con __lei_ _quando dovresti prendertela solo con te stesso."_  
_Il fratello lo guardò con aria seria. "Di che stai parlando? Io non… che c'entro io?!"_  
_Sorrise furbo. "Avanti, Ronnino, smettila di fingere. Hai una cotta per Hermione e non le hai chiesto in tempo di andare al Ballo con lei!"_  
_Le orecchie di Ron diventarono immediatamente rosse e lo sguardo cadde sulle caramelle sparse davanti a loro. "Non ho una cotta per lei! Sei impazzito!"_  
_"Fai come vuoi… Ma è solo colpa tua se lei ha accettato l'invito di Krum."_  
_"Fred, non devi fare i compiti?" chiese Ron serio._  
_"Dovresti chiederle scusa e magari un giorno non perdere tempo nel fare il galante!" Si alzò dalla sedia sperando di aver messo un po' di sale in quella zucca vuota. _

**_Up above candles on air flicker _****  
****_Oh they flicker and they float _****  
****_But I'm up here holding on _****  
****_To all those chandeliers of hope _**

"Non che sia migliorato molto negli anni…" sbuffò Fred guardando il cielo grigio che non prometteva né neve né pioggia. Solo tanta tristezza.  
"Puoi giurarci… Lavanda Brown è stato il suo punto più basso. Però almeno ha iniziato a fare qualche esperienza!" rise il gemello.  
Ah, sì. Lavanda Brown era stato il punto di svolta nella vita sentimentale di suo fratello. Ma, ovviamente, se non ci fosse stato lui di certo non avrebbe aperto gli occhi né tantomeno capito quello che era evidente per tutti e anche per Hermione: era innamorato della sua migliore amica, praticamente dal primo anno.  
Quell'anno per il suo compleanno Fred e George gli avevano regalato "_12 modi infallibili di incantare un strega_". Forse se glielo avessero comprato prima avrebbe fatto qualche passo avanti. Ma è Ron ed ha bisogno di molto più tempo degli altri per capire ciò che gli passa per la testa.  
Subito gli tornò in mente il Natale passato a Grimmauld Place, quando il loro padre tornò a casa dall'ospedale. Aveva notato come Hermione guardava suo fratello già durante il periodo a scuola, perciò incoraggiare il fratello a comprarle almeno un regalo un po' più da donna poteva essere già un passo verso una nuova fase del suo piano. Sì, perché lui si era progettato un piano infallibile per fargli capire che doveva muoversi a conquistare Hermione: Ronald doveva prima comprendere che non erano esattamente amici, poi spingersi oltre la zona di confort che si era creato e, infine, buttarsi tra le braccia della ragazza.  
Era abbastanza azzardato, ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire.  
"Fred, tutto ok?" gli chiese George vedendolo pensieroso.  
"Sì, sì… sto guardando le luci…"  
La risposta non era esattamente ciò che aveva in mente in quel momento. Stava ripensando al loro discorso all'inizio delle vacanze di Natale, passato a Casa Black.

_"Cosa regalerai ad Hermione quest'anno?"_  
_Ron sobbalzò avvertendo il braccio del fratello maggiore attorno alle spalle. "Ma devi sempre sbucarmi alle spalle?!"_  
_Fred rise e lo portò nella sua stanza. "Allora, che le regali?"_  
_"Non sono affari tuoi."_  
_A quella risposta, Fred alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non c'hai pensato." Il fratello stava per ribattere, ma lui continuò a parlare. "Ron, vuoi finire come l'anno scorso? La bella dama è stata presa prima che tu potessi dire 'A'."_  
_"Questo che vuol dire?!"_  
_"Che dovresti darti una mossa! Ti piace!"_  
_"Non è assolutamente vero!"_  
_Sospirò. Era un caso perso! "Ronnino, puoi dirmi quanto ti pare che lei non ti piace, ma se non fosse così allora perché ti sei arrabbiato così tanto l'anno scorso quando Krum se l'è portata al Ballo? Perché le scrivi tutta l'estate e non vedi l'ora che arrivi a casa nostra?" Finalmente aveva lasciato il fratello senza parole così poté continuare a parlare, senza doverlo picchiare. "Ad ogni persona sana di mente questo risulta essere una bella cotta."_  
_Ron sospirò. "Stai vaneggiando."_  
_"Senti, se vuoi un consiglio da uno che di ragazze se ne intende – e anche molto bene! – beh, direi che dovresti farle un bel regalo quest'anno!"_  
_Guardò Ron che sembrava in preda ad un attacco di panico. Lo lasciò lottare con se stesso per qualche secondo sperando che avesse finalmente fatto uno più uno. "Ma se a lei non piacesse il mio regalo?"_  
_Per Fred quello fu il momento della vittoria. Sorrise a trentasei denti e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Questa potrebbe essere l'occasione che aspettavi e l'occasione della tua vita può avere una seconda volta?Secondo me no. Ron, l'hanno scorso hai rovinato tutto." Gli mise una mano sulla bocca appena si accorse che voleva ribattere. "Sì, l'hai fatto. E sai perché? Perché hai aspettato. Ma sei un uomo ed è ora che tu faccia la prima mossa. Falle un regalo. Qualsiasi!"_  
_"Una pozione d'amore?"_  
_"Così è troppo evidente e poco professionale! E non farle un libro di pozioni!" aggiunse subito._  
_"Lei odia Pozioni." Ron sorrise mestamente._  
_"Beh, tu pensaci e quando andremo a fare compere non farti trovare senza idee: chiederei a Ginny di farti una Fattura Orcovolante!"_  
_Al ricordo del manichino completamente sbriciolato durante gli allenamenti dell'Esercito di Silente, Ron sbiancò. "O-ok!"_

Tre giorni dopo Fred l'aveva accompagnato all'interno di Essenze Magiche e ne erano usciti con il regalo di Hermione.  
Perseguitò il fratello per i giorni successivi, fino al giorno di Natale quando tutti si erano scambiati i regali. Tutti tranne Ron ed Hermione, ovviamente.

**_Like some drunken Elvis singing _****  
****_I go singing out of tune _****  
****_Saying how I always loved you darling _****  
****_And I always will _**

_Fred aveva beccato Ron ed Hermione soli nella cucina di Grimmauld Place mentre tutti erano nel salotto a parlare di Mangiamorte e dolcetti. _  
_Hermione se ne stava vicino alla stufa a leggere il libro di Pozioni mentre Ron la guardava dalla porta._  
_"Le dai il regalo o no?"_  
_Stranamente Ron non sobbalzò, ma si girò verso di lui stringendo nella mano la bustina della profumeria. "Sta studiando."_  
_"Distraila e dalle il regalo! Ricorda: l'occasione della tua vita può avere una seconda volta? No. __Questa__ è la tua occasione. Vai!" Lo prese per le spalle, lo girò poi lo spinse verso Hermione. Fatto questo, chiuse la porta quel tanto da permettergli di spiare il fratello: quando poteva capitargli di vederlo essere imbranato all'ennesima potenza?!_  
_"Ehm ehm. Che studi?"_  
_Hermione aveva alzato lo sguardo dal libro quel tanto da guardarlo trucemente. "Pozioni."_  
_"A te vengono bene…"_  
_"Lo so, ma sono difficili comunque." Era tornata a leggere il libro lasciando il ragazzo con la bocca aperta. _  
_Ron si girò verso di lui e Fred rispose con un pollice alzato. "Nessuna seconda possibilità!" mimò con le labbra._  
_"Hermione, puoi alzare gli occhi dal libro? Ho… Ho una cosa per te." Era rosso dalla testa al collo. Solo allora Hermione alzò lo sguardo, chiudendo il libro. Cercava di nascondere la sorpresa, Fred l'aveva capito. A quel punto se ne andò lasciandoli da soli._

Sorrise tra sé ricordando lo sguardo felice di Hermione e quello trionfante del fratello dopo che si erano scambiati i regali. Ron aveva iniziato a fare pure il modesto a riguardo.

**_Those Christmas lights _****  
****_Light up the street _****  
****_Maybe they'll bring her back to me _****  
****_Then all my troubles will be gone _****  
****_Oh Christmas lights keep shining on _**

"Ma allora non mi stavi ascoltando!" La voce di George lo riportò alla realtà, assieme ad una gomitata assestata al braccio.  
"Scusa, ripensavo a Ron e alle sue stupidaggini."  
Sentiva gli occhi del fratello puntati su di lui finché non parlò ancora. "Vorrei sapere che sta combinando, seriamente."  
"Starà festeggiando il Natale con Hermione ed Harry. Finché sono insieme sono al sicuro."  
"Sì, hai ragione." Alzò lo sguardo verso le luci che illuminavano l'albero lì vicino. Un senso di tepore lo pervase e un po' di speranza iniziò ad insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri.  
Ronald era con la strega più intelligente del Mondo Magico e con il suo migliore amico. Doveva solo avere fiducia in se stesso e sarebbero stati al sicuro. Forse Ron avrebbe dimostrato ciò di cui era veramente fatto e avrebbe aiutato il trio a continuare quel viaggio di cui nessuno ne sapeva il motivo.  
Sospirò e si alzò dalla panchina su cui si erano fermati fino a quel momento. "Dovremmo tornare a casa, non credi?"  
"Prima guardiamo se ci sono ancora ragazze carine a Ottery Saint Catchpole poi torniamo."  
Fred rise. "Credi davvero che delle santarelle ci parlerebbero?"  
"A Natale tutto può accadere. Magari troviamo le donne della nostra vita!"  
Guardò un'ultima volta le luci colorate sull'albero. _Ron non fare casini_, pregò ed seguì il gemello verso la chiesa del paese.

**_Oh Christmas lights _****  
****_Light up the street _****  
****_Light up the fireworks in me _****  
****_May all your troubles soon be gone _****  
****_Oh Christmas lights keep shining on_**

*** Fine ***


End file.
